Power and Beauty
by glnn bck
Summary: When Wizeman's ideya creates something of beauty and not strength, his creation will have to join NiGHTS in order to survive.


A/N: I'm alive…..That is all.

…

Nightmare is one of the cruelest and most desolate areas that has ever existed. Every hallway is lined with shadows, every room is filled with danger, but yet there still lies beauty in such a place.

Wizeman, the ruler of this realm, was not one to appreciate beauty. He thought of it as pointless and humiliating. He hungers more for power than for shine. And as of this moment the world outside of Nightmare is filled with beauty and he is left powerless.

"I cannot fail again, Reala." Wizeman said to his underling.

"I understand, Master Wizeman." Reala replied.

"Then why do you insist on returning to me with no ideya in sight!?"

The hands that surrounded Wizeman widened and glowed in anger. Reala hung his head. He did not want a blow from any of the aforementioned hands.

"I-It is the second level nightmare." Reala stuttered in fear, "They are the ones who fail to defeat NiGHTS."

Wizeman paused in thought. Perhaps Reala was right. None of the second level nightmare were powerful enough to defeat NiGHTS.

"Bring me the failed Nightmaren." Wizeman commanded, "I have lost the energy I used to have to create first level nightmarens. But with their bodies, I can create a new nightmaren. It will aid you in trapping that ignorant NiGHTS."

Reala bowed to his superior.

"I will do as you ask master."

…

Six Nightmaren were brought to Wizeman. He had easily crushed them and absorbed the energy from their bodies. He loved the feeling of replenishing power, but he needed to use it again to create another living nightmare.

The hands that surrounded him floated in front of his massive body. They spun in a cylinder, similar to that of a tornado. He focused on condensing the energy from his body into the center of his hands. His hands kept circling faster and faster. Blue sparks appeared deep inside the mass chaos and the silhouette of a body began to form.

The process was long. The Nightmaren was meant to be very powerful. Almost two nights passed until the young Nightmaren's body was completed. Wizeman sighed in relief and had his hands retreat back to his form. A blue, female figured, Nightmaren was in rest before him. He wasted no time for a formal introduction.

"Midna." He spoke.

Her doll-like eyes slowly opened and she stared at her creator. Her body was covered in ruffles, her head was adorned with a long blue hood, and she wore a golden crown with a blue diamond hanging beneath it. In her hands, she held her persona. It was to be her sign of dedication to Wizeman. It was shaped like a butterfly, something of beauty and delicacy.

"You are to meet with Reala." Wizeman commanded, "Do as he says and do not fail me."

Although the young Nightmaren never even had consciousness before, she understood her creator and nodded. She looked at her persona and placed it around her eyes. With a trail of silver sparkles following her, she flew to where she sensed Reala to be.

…

Reala had been ordering around the Nightmarens during the creation of Midna. He was currently yelling at some goodles to hurry and catch sight of NiGHTS.

"Can none of you little feather dusters hear me!? Get to it!" He shouted.

"Reala?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hm?"

He turned and saw a surprising sight. When Wizeman mentioned creating a level one Nightmaren, Reala expected something menacing and would strike fear into visitor's hearts. Instead he saw a fragile looking woman. Her outfit had sparkled and her face was something akin to enchanting and mesmerizing. Was this really to be the one to defeat NiGHTS?

"Ah… You're the new Nightmaren correct?" Reala asked her as he visualized her asthetics.

"I'm Midna. What am I to do?"

He blinked a bit. She sure got right to the point.

"You are to come with me and assist with subduing NiGHTS."

"Who's NiGHTS?" She asked, tilting her head.

"He is the other level one Nightmaren." Reala answered, "He is a traitor and not someone to be trusted. The sooner we catch him, the better."

"And what is my role?"

"Your duty will be to weaken him to a state that is manageable. We can then trap him and take him back to Wizeman. Is that clear?"

The doll-like Nightmaren nodded her head.

"Very well." Reala stated, "Let's go."

He began to fly off with the blue Nightmaren in tow. On their way, Reala noticed each creature that they passed staring at them. Their faces did not show fear but rather curiosity. The new Nightmaren was an interesting sight. Reala looked back at her. Was this her power? To allure others to her? Reala could not think of any other reason Wizeman would create such a beautiful specimen.

"Is that our target?" She asked.

"Hm?" Reala turned back only to run right into NiGHTS.

"WHOAH!" A youthful voice cried out.

Midna couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sudden accident. Reala groaned as he held his head. He had run into a purple creature better known as NiGHTS. NiGHTS spun around a few times and met face to face with his red brother.

"Reala!" NiGHTS cried out, "What do you want-"

NiGHTS noticed the new Nightmaren that floated behind Reala. Their sights locked onto one another and with each turn NiGHTS' head took, Midna's followed. Normally another Nightmaren meant danger to NiGHTS but he was attracted by this one. He gave her a friendly wave. She hesitated but returned the wave and gave a small smile.

"Midna!" Reala yelled, "Remember your mission!"

"Oh! Uh, yes sir."

Her eyes glowed bright blue and her body flowed with a magical aura. She positioned herself into a fighting stance.

"Midna is it?" NiGHTS asked, "What a cool name. Say Midna, maybe we could settle our dispute in a different manner."

"That cannot happen! Not as long as I serve for Wizeman!"

"Alright. Then let's do this the hard way!"


End file.
